Ultimate crossover game
by laze jovanov
Summary: Ben,Ichigo,Goku and Martian Manhunter have been transported by a mysterious omnipotent,omnipresent and omniscient being that wants play some very dangerous games with them. Will they succeed and defeat this entity ?
1. Chapter 1

"Ah where...where am I ?" Ben asked to himself as he got up

"I believe that the same question goes to me as well" Martian Manhunter said as he got up and looked at Ben "I'm J'onn Jonzz" he said extending his hand which Ben shook.

"Ben Tennyson never herd of me ?" Ben asked with a smile

"I'm afraid not" J'onn answered then they saw 2 people getting up

"Where am I ?" Goku asked in confusion he looked at Ben and J'onn "Hi, I'm Goku" he said as he grinned

"I think you know what I would say" Ichigo said looking at the 3 of them "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki" he said

"Great now that we all know each other...Where excately are we ?"Ben asked as they looked around and it seems that they are in some kind of desert and it is day

"Some kind of a desert I guess" Goku said as he looked around. Then suddenly a voice can be heard.

"Welcome friends to my dimension" Then a strange being appeared. He was 8 ft tall,he had dark purple skin, pointy years,no hair,no eyebrows,he had a small horn on the top of his head which had black stripes and had golden puples. He was wearing white pants,a golden belt and golden shoes while on the top he had a blue shirt-like outfit and a white vest and golden arm bands.

"Who are you excatily ?" asked a curious Ben along with the rest who were also curious

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Allabel and please do not be alarmed I'm mean you no harm I'm simply here to make your existence a bit more...fun" Allabel said with a smile causing everybody except Goku to have a serious expression.

"What do you mean by "Fun" ?" Asked Ichigo as he took his Zangetsu and pointed it at Allabel who was still smirking

"I thought I told you that I mean you no harm so there's no need to get hostile" He said as he continued to smile then he turned his look at the martian "And J'onn please don't waste your time trying to read my mind cause it's impossible" He finished shocking the martian and how did he know his name.

"Now then we are going to play some games and trust me they are going to be very fun" Allabel said with excitement this caused Ben to groan cause it was just like that show he was on and fought Charles Zenith.

"What if we don't wanna play the games ?" Ichigo asked with a serious look to which the being simply smiled

"If you do not I will destroy each of your universes because you see I'm omnipotent,omniscient and omnipresent and by powers far exceed that of celestialsapiens,Imps,the soul king and the gods of destruction"He explained shocking everyone here then a portal opens and in it looked like sparkles and dust "This as you can see is what's left of the universes that didn't wanna fight. I hope you guys have...some second thoughts about this" He said and the portal closed.

"Now let's begin your first round is to fight" He said as he snapped his fingers causing everybody to disappear.

* * *

Martian Manhunter appeared in some unknown city.

"Mr J'onn your opponent is him" The voice of Allabel can be heard as a strange bug-like humanoid creature appeared before him "This is Cell he is an enemy of Goku which his son has defeated many years but now it's your turn to fight and please do be careful" The voice said

"Well it seems like you'll have to do for a warm up and disappoint me" Cell said smirking and took fighting a fighting statence

"Do not underestimate a martian" J'onn said as he was prepared to fight the deadly bio-android

Cell then charged at J'onn and attempt to punch him but the martain turned intangible causing the surprised Cell to completely go through him. When Cell turned around he saw a fist punch him sending him crashing in a mountain. As J'onn flew to see what happened ,Cell appeared behind him then he put 2 fingers on the top of his forehead and yelled "Special Beam Canon" as he pointed his to fingers at J'onn and shot a powerful energy beam but once again Martian Manhunter turned intangible and invisible causing the attack to miss him again.

"Hm hm hm...not bad...but." Cell then elbows J'onn right at the stomach behind him causing the martian to become visible again before he could react or defend himself...Cell kicks him down sending J'onn crashing in the arena and destroying it.

"Come on, I know that's not all you've got" Cell said with his arms crossed and was hovering near the arena...but then however a snake-like creature appeared with 4 arms, 8 eyes and with no nose or mouth it's lower half was like that of a snake or a worm. It attacked the bio-android, both grabbed hands and began to struggle. The creature wrapped it's tail around the Cell's neck and threw him down. Cell stopped his fall before he hit the ground and looked back at the creature which has transformed back into J'onn.

"It is time to end this meaningless battle" Martian Manhunter said then his eyes glowed as he shot massive psychic blow to the android causing him to yell in pain and drool with saliva coming from his mouth,then he stopped and fell unconcious to the ground. Cell then disappeared in a bright white light and Allabel's voice can be heard.

"Well done Mr J'onn you defeated Cell much faster than I thought. You may now move to the next round !" The Voice said as a door appeared in front of Martian Manhunter and opened. With little hesitation J'onn went in as the door closed and disappeared.

Ben appeared in a different desert it had dead trees and it was night.

* * *

"What kind of a game is he playing now ?" Ben asked then he heard the voice of Allabel.

"Well Ben are you ready ? Cause your gonna need all of your alien forms to take on this guy" The voice said as a strange man with a broken helmet and an emotionless face appeared right in front of him "This is your opponent...Ulquiorra a person that Ichigo defeated...well not excatily him but close enough. Anyway your job here is to defeat him and if you do you'll go to the next round but be careful his a tough one"The voice said with amusement.

"Well this shouldn't be too hard" Ben said with a grin as he slammed his Omnitrix and turned into Jet Ray.

"Keep your guard up" Ulquiorra told him with an emotionless tone.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter I hope you enjoyed and please review also I'm going to have to nerf Goku as well as Alien X cause other wise it would not be fair so please understand this**


	2. Chapter 2

Jet Ray fires his tail laser at Ulquiorra but the arrancar simply turned his head slightly to the right causing the beam to completely miss him.

"Okay...this might be tougher than I thought" said a very surprised Jet Ray. Ulquiorra then uses Sonido and appears above Jet Ray who was more surprised at his opponent's speed. Ulquiorra points his index finger down at him and fires a Cero to which Ben manages to barely dodge and shoots some lasers from his eyes but Ulquiorra unshets his sword and deflects them away.

"Okay I should probably change now" Jet Ray then transforms into Ben and falls

"Please give me something useful Omnitrix" Ben said whila falling then hits his Omnitrix and transforms into NRG

"Seriously !" NRG yelled as he crashed in the sand but got up.

"It would appear that you cannot predict what your device will turn you next which could work in an disadvantage as well as an advantage" Ulquiorra calmly stated as he hovered above.

"You sure have a way of learning things quickly huh ?" NRG asked but Ulquiorra uses sonido once again and appears in front of NRG and attemts to stab him with his sword but to Ulquiorra surprise instead of pearcing the armor his sword slided to the side this gave NRG a chance to hit Ulquiorra which he did, sending the arrancar several feet away which he landed on his feet.

"Hmph...it would seem that I may need to use my Ressureccion" Ulquiora said as he was engulfed in a mass of black energy with a slight green aura.

"What is he up to now ?" NRG asked as Ulquiorra finally finished transforming. Ulquiorra had a bat-like appearance,he has gained large black bat wings,his hair was longer and wilder. His mask fragments are now a helmet which had two large horns and was on the top of his finger nails were lengthened,the lines on his face were black,broader and more triangular.

"This my ressurrecion" Ulquiorra told him as he created a Luz de la Luna in his hand.

"Ressureccion ?" NRG asked with confusion

"An arrancar's full power is sealed within a form of a sword but when the arrancar it's true power their apperence changes" Ulquiorra explained to Ben

"And by arrancar I'm assuming that's what you are right ?" NRG guessed

"Correct" Ulquiorra said calmly as he threw his energy javelin right at NRG and hitting him dead on causing a massive explosion and sending NRG crashing through the sand with a large dent in the armor

"Man that thing packs a punch" NRG said as he looked in front of him to see that Ulquiorra has created another one "He can make more than one ?!"NRG then turned back into his human form.

"Oh Omnitrix give me something that might help here...please" Ben slammed his Omnitrix and transforms into Big Chill "Yes ! Finally something that might work ."

Ulquiorra charges at Big Chill and prepares to impale him...but to his surprise...his luz de la luna went right through him. However what shocked him even more is that his hand began to freeze, seeing this Ulquiorra immediately used Sonido to gain some distance between him and Ben.

"Take this" Big Chill flew up and unleashes his icy breath, which Ulquiorra quickly dodges it, causing a section of the ground to be coated in ice. This surprised Ulquiorra with the power of ice and intangibility made Big Chill a difficult foe. Ulquiorra decided to stall until the timer ran out.

"C'mon batty show me something else" Big Chill mocked

Ulquiorra simply ignored it and pointed his index finger at him "Cero Oscuras" Ulquiorra unleashes a massive black Cero right at the Nacrofredgiet. Luckily Ben was intangible when the Cero zoomed right at him.

"Ha ! Try something better than that." Big Chill said then he heard a beeping noise coming from his watch "Oh not again" Big Chill groaned before turning back to Ben and fell on the sand.

"Okay Omnitrix I think it's time for some Humangosaur" Ben said switching to Humangosaur,slamming it and turning into Swmapfire

"Omnitrix consider this...the next time you change me into something I don't want...I'm replacing you with my old Ultimatrix !" Swmpfire warned his new Omnitrix

"Are you done ?" A voice caught Swmpfire's attention. He looked to see Ulquiorra staring at him "Since I don't know what that form can do, I would prefer not to take any chances"He said coldly. Ulquiorra's body was engulfed in a darkness that contained a hint of green in it. The darkness then erupted from Ulquiorra,after that was done Ulquiorra had changed drastically,his coat was gone,his lower body was covered in black fur along with his arms,his feet became talons,his helmet was gone but was replaced by two long horns,his irises have become yellow while his sclera and had a thin tail.

"I'm the only arrancar with a second release" Ulquiorra told Swmpfire who was not very surprised by this "Now...I will show you despair" Ulquiorra suddenly disappears making Swmpfire's eyes widen. Swampfire feels a presence behind him but when he turns around...a large slash mark appears on the surprised Swmpfire's chest when looks, he sees that Ulquiorra had slashed him with his claws.

"When did you... ?" Swmpfire tried to take this all in. Ulquiorra's speed far surpassed that of Helen,XLR8 or Fasttrack, he knew he had underestimated his opponent when he was fighting him in his first release...but he had no idea that he had underestimated him this much.

Quickly regenerating his wound (which surprised Ulquiorra), Swmpfire unleashed a tornado of fire at him, however the espada was not even phased by this which shocked Ben even more. Ulquiorra slammed his fist into Swmpfire's stomach. Swampfire reeled backwards. Not only was he faster than some of his alien forms and his friends,but his strength surpassed that of Four-Arms,Manny,Tini and even Looma, his strength was arguably on par with Humangosaur.

"Do you now understand ? That each and every one of you forms are useless against me." Ulquiorra said coldly at Swmpfire

"Yeah, I heard that many times" Swampfire said as he began charging at Ulquiorra. Next thing Ben knew a hand appeared on his face and grabbed him, Ulquiorra had grabbed him by the face and flew 45 Ft up. Then with force threw him on the ground. Swmpfire changes into Ben again.

"I really need to stop underestimating that guy" Ben said then looked up to see that Ulquiorra has pointed his finger at him and was prepared to shoot a Cero Oscuras at him, then he looked at his Omnitrix "Something fast would be nice" Ben said as pushed his Omnitrix. Ulquiorra fires the Cero right at Ben causing a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared Ben was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Ulquiorra !" Called a new voice causing the arrancar to look down lightly to the right to see that Ben has turned into XLR8 "Try and keep up with me if you can !" XlR8 said and began to run.

XLR8 was running through the whole desert and discovered that Ulquiorra was no where to be found,then he stopped "Huh I must have lost him."

"I think not." A cold voice causing XlR8 to look to his left and see that Ulquiorra was standing next to him, before he could run or do anything else...Ben was slammed and thrown away by Ulquiorra's wing. XLR8 turned into Ben once again and got up.

"Okay something else...NOW !" Ben slammed his Omnitrix and turned into Rath.

"Let me tell you something Ulquiorra ! I'm about to smash you so hard that you won't even know who did it !" Rath declared

"That is...unlikely." Ulquiorra said calmly, irritating Rath

"Oh yeah we'll just see about that" Rath said then began to charge at Ulquiorra who disappears.

Rath then felt a rope around his neck,Ulquiorra had wrapped his tail around Rath's neck and began flying while dragging Rath in the sand. Ulquiorra then flew up in the sky while still holding Rath in his tail. Ulquiorra unwraps his tail causing Rath to fall on the sand.

Rath got up and began to yell "Let me tell you something Ulquiorra ! If you think dragging me around and dropping me down is enough yo beat me you've got another thing coming" Rath stated angrily

"I never said it was enough to beat you ." Rath immdietly turns around but as he did...he felt a massive pain in the stomach and saw that Ulquiorra has kneed him in the stomach. This caused Rath to drop on his knees and turn into Ben. Ulquiorra picks him up by the throat.

"The form that you just used seems to have some difficulty controlling it. It doesn't really matter cause it's over" Ulquiorra said to Ben as he was holding him by the throat.

"No...I don't think so" Ben said the he pushed his Omnitrix and transformed into Alien X. Alien X almost instently freed himself from Ulquiorra's grip.

Ulquiorra flew at him but Alien X points his palm at Ulquiorra causing him to stop in shocking him. But he manages to break free (Shocking Alien X) and fires a Cero Oscuras at him which Alien X teleports away. Ulquiorra then looks behind and was greeted by a punch from Alien X sending the arrancar flying backwards a moment before he stopped himself in mid-air .

"I don't know how you became like that,but no matter how strong your forms are you still can't defeat me" Ulquiorra said then he put his hands close together and created another javelin made of pure green energy but it was larger than the previous one.

"Lanza del Relampago" Ulquiorra said grabbing the javelin and aiming it down at Alien X "Stay right where you are,if possible I would prefer not to unleash this at close range." Ulquiorra said as he threw it at Ben who teleported right before it hit him,resulting in monstrous green explosion.

"It was never easy to control it" Ulquiorra commented. Then a large black hole appeared below him and began sucking him in like a vacume cleaner "What ?" Ulquiorra asked as he tried to escape but to no avail as the was sucked in. Ulquiorra was in complete darkness. Ulquiorra woke up and found that he was laying on the sand but could not move.

"You liked that ?" Ben in his human form came

"What did you do ?" Ulquiorra asked in surprise

"Oh nothing much just paralyzed you, although I gotta admit you weren't easy even when I was Alien X" Ben said before Ulquiorra disappeared in a flash of white light much to Ben surprise.

"Congrats Ben ! You defeated Ulquiorra" Allabel's voice can be heard as a door appears in front of Ben and opens on its own "I can go to the next round"

"Why do I feel like I'm not gonna like the 'next round' anymore than this one" Ben sighted and went in the door before it closed and disappeared.

* * *

Goku appears in a destroyed city with no people or animals

"Man, this place sure looks wrecked" Goku commented while looking around

"Hello Son Goku are you ready ? Cause you should be" Allabel voice said then a strange being appeared looking similar to Martian Manhunter "This is Ma'alefa'ak, his J'onn's evil twin brother and your job is to defeat him, so be careful and good luck" The voice said

"Well let's get started" Goku said getting prepared to fight

"Let's" Ma'alefa'ak said

* * *

 **Well that is all for this Chapter hope you all enjoyed it and check out my other stories if you like this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the really long wait guys**

 **...**

* * *

"So...shall we begin ?" Ma'alefa'ak asked Goku

"You first." Goku offered getting into fighting position

"Gladly." Ma'alefa'ak said before suddenly turning invisible surprising Goku

"Invisibility,huh ?" Goku asked as he scanned the area "Luckily I've trained for this sort of thing"

Goku sings his elbow behind him and actually hits something hard,in an instant the martian became visible again

"How did you know ?" Ma'alefa'ak asked in surprise as he got up

"Simple,I can sense the life-energy in your matter where you are even if you are invisible I can still sense you." Goku told him with a smirk

"Impressive." The martian admitted as he got up

Goku then flew at him attempting to punch him,but at the last moment the martian became intangible causing Goku to go straight through him (much to his surprise),Goku turned around just in time for Ma'alefa'ak to punch Goku in the face sending Goku crashing through the ground. Goku stops himself only to see to see two red beams heading straight for him. Using his super speed Goku disappears before the beams could hit him and appears miles above the ground.

"Was that an after image ?" Goku asked in surprise,he then spotted Ma'alefa'ak flying straight at him

But there was no time to think about that as the martian was ready for another round with the saiyan,Goku fired multiple energy blasts from his body, but like before,the beams of energy simply went through his opponent.

Ma'alefa'ak extended both of his arms at Goku while his hands transformed into a sharp tips,Goku dodges both of them and uses his incredible speed to appear in front of Ma'alefa'ak,before kicking Ma'alefa'ak in the chest sending him flying.

The Martian retracted his arms back and saw the saiyan flying straight at him like missile,once again the turned intangible allowing the surprised saiyan to go through him,after Goku flew passed him completely,Ma'alefa'ak once again became solid and grabbed the saiyan by the leg and spinned him around before releasing his leg,sending Goku crashing in an empty building !

Ma'alefa'ak stared at the building before suddenly out of no where a bright blue beam of energy shot out of the building at straight at Ma'alefa'ak,but the martian manages to dodge the beam.

At that moment Goku suddenly shots out of the building like a bullet and smashes his fist into Ma'alefa'ak's followed by a number of punches and kicks ! The Martian manages to catch both of Goku's fists before kneeing the saiyan in the gut ! Ma'alefa'ak then attempts to fire his Martian Vision beams at Goku,but Goku headbutts Ma'alefa'ak,forcing him to release Goku,who counters back with a solid kick.

"Solar Flare !" Goku yelled as a bright flash of white light appeared before Ma'alefa'ak, blinding him ! Goku quickly appeared behind Ma'alefa'ak and kicks the martian down to the ground.

Goku flies down only to find the martian was missing !

Goku suddenly senses an energy source behind him. Turning around he sees a gigantic star-fish-like creature opening it's body around closing and trapping Goku in it. Goku struggles inside the creature from getting crushed,summoning all of his strength,Goku releases an immense amount of energy from withing ! Causing the creature to be expelled with incredible force before reverting back to Ma'alefa'ak in his original form.

Goku flies back at Ma'alefa'ak,who once again becomes intangible to avoid damage,but after Goku went passed him,Goku puts two fingers on his forehead and uses Instant Transmission to teleport above Ma'alefa'ak ! Ma'alefa'ak looks up just in time to see Goku holding both of his arms together and bringing them down,smashing and sending Ma'alefa'ak flying downwards!

But before the martian could hit the ground,Goku uses Instant Transmission to suddenly appear below him and kicks the martian across the ground with a heavy kick !

Out of the ruble,Ma'alefa'ak suddenly bursts out and flies upwards in the air !

Goku puts his hands together and begins to charge up

"KA-ME-HA-Me !"

Goku watches carefully upward as Ma'alefa'ak stops in mid air and shoots out his Martian Vision at Goku. But Goku uses his Instant Transmission at the last moment and teleports away before the beams could hit him

In instant Goku appears right in front of Ma'alefa'ak while still charging his attack,much to the martian's shock and surprise.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Goku shoots out his arms and with that unleashes his incredibly powerful Kamehameha attack from his hands,point blank at Ma'alefa'ak ! The Martian did not even have time to turn intangible before the blue beam engulfed him whole !

After the smoke clears,Goku could see that there was no sign of Ma'alefa'ak. Then he suddenly heard Allabel's voice

"Congratulations Son Goku ! You have won the first round ! Now on to the second !"

With that a door appears in front of Goku in mid air and opens on it's own,Goku entered the door and after doing so the door closes on it's own and disappears !

* * *

Ichigo appeared in some kind of spaceship where Allabel's voice can be heard

"Welcome to the first round Ichigo and here is your opponent." In front of Ichigo appeared a vary tall and muscular humanoid-like creature with tentacles around it's face "This is Vilgax,arguably Ben's deadliest opponent and you're challange here is to beat him in order to go to the next round,have fun !"

"Oh brother." Ichigo sighed as he gave a fighting pose

* * *

 **Well,that's all for now,I hope you enjoyed and have a great day !**


End file.
